


I’m New York City (I still do it for you, babe)

by Bixter23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Lover has me feeling very emotional okay?, lots of feelings, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixter23/pseuds/Bixter23
Summary: “Did you miss the city?”“Yeah” She nudges her nose against Kara’s. “But you’re still my favorite town.”Kara kisses her wife again. And again, and again.orKara and Lena have an emotional reunion after a week of being apart.





	I’m New York City (I still do it for you, babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from the Taylor Swift song False God. 
> 
> Stream Lover and enjoy!

Kara was sitting at her desk at Catco, peering out the window to the side, listening to the clock tick from the wall opposite to her. She’d had a long day and couldn’t wait to finally go home and see her wife. Lena was coming home after being away on a business trip for the past week. 

They hadn’t left on the best terms and Kara was eager to reconcile. She honestly just  _ missed her wife.  _

She had it all planned out. Get home, shower, cook Lena’s favorite meal, and have a nice, relaxing night in. 

But for now she was stuck at work, counting the minutes, tapping her foot anxiously. Her thoughts running wild. She hated when they fought, she doesn’t even know what started the whole thing, but it definitely snowballed and hearing the door close without a goodbye kiss and an I love you had been devastating. 

They’ve talked since, on the phone, she knows they’ll be okay. But a discussion in person is still necessary.

Snapper’s scolding voice shakes her out of her thoughts, and she finishes the article she’s been working on. She genuinely couldn’t care less about which celebrity was hooking up with who, but she cracked on anyway. 

By the time she’d finished, it was already 5 o’clock. She had to restrain herself from using her super speed to pack all of her things away. 

She made her way home, making sure to call Alex to remind her she’s off duty tonight, every emergency can wait until after she and Lena had time to settle things. Her world was more important than the outside world tonight. 

After what felt like forever, stopping to buy a bouquet of flowers, she arrived at her door. Carefully unlocking it while juggling the items in her hand, she was met with the scent that was oh so familiar...  _ potstickers.  _

She opened the door wider and was surprised to find the whole apartment bathed in yellow candlelight, soft pop playing in the background. As she looked around, she couldn’t fight the smile on her face. She put her things down and looked around for her wife. After failing to find her inside, she went onto their balcony. Seeing Lena staring off at  _ their city.  _

Kara could tell she was exhausted, she didn’t want to disturb her just yet, watching the brunette look at the view with awe was a vision she wanted forever ingrained in her mind. 

Finally the sheer need for physical proximity won, and she approached her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Feeling Lena tense for a moment before relaxing completely into her. 

“Hi.” Lena breathed the word out. 

“God, I’ve missed you” With that sentence, Lena turned around and kissed her wife. Softly, like the very first time. They pulled apart with a soft sigh. Lena burrows into her chest like a lifeline. 

Kara’s arms wrap protectively around her body while she hugs her tightly, she pulls away slightly and can’t resist leaning back in and kissing her wife again. 

“I was gonna make you dinner, I thought your flight landed at 7.” 

“I thought I would surprise you.” Lena says as she fiddles with Kara’s collar. “Why don’t you go shower while I warm the food up, and then we can talk while we eat?” 

“Sounds amazing.” 

Kara would normally make a quip about Lena joining her in the shower, but the moment feels heavier than that, she knows they’re both exhausted, emotionally and physically.

She jumps in the shower, letting the water wash all the grime of the work-week off of her. She doesn’t take long, doesn’t want to keep Lena waiting. 

She puts on some sweats and rejoins Lena in their dining room. 

She’s about to sit down when she spots the flowers on the shoe cabinet, quickly retrieves them and presents them to her wife. 

“Cornelia’s? I see you haven’t gotten any less cheesy since I’ve been away.” Lena smiles softly at her as she takes the roses. 

Kara grins at her, wide and toothy,  _ God, she missed this. _

She knows it’s silly, Lena was only gone a week, they’ve been together for 5 years now, she shouldn’t feel like this, but she does. That week was too long and life is too short not to be with her love. 

“I’ll always be cheesy for you, babe.” Lena pats her on the chest with a soft chuckle. Kara feels like she could fly. 

The flowers are placed on the table next to them a few minutes later and just like that, the tension dissipates, and they sit down to eat together. Lena recounting stories of her assistant spewing wine from her nose the night they finally closed the deal. 

Kara in turn caught her up to date about things at the DEO, the newest celebrity gossip article she’s working on (“Taylor Swift’s with who??”), and all the other mundane things they each had missed. 

Seeing her lover’s beautiful smile and hearing her laugh about normal things is all Kara was craving. 

After dinner was all cleaned up, they decided to move over to the couch. Lena leaning into Kara while the blonde’s arms are wrapped around her. 

“It’s good to be home.” 

Kara hums in agreement and knows she has to be the one to bring it up, she’ll gladly do it, knowing that clearing the air will eliminate this happening again in the future.

“I’m sorry I let you leave like that.” 

“I’m sorry I left.” Lena responds instantly. 

“Let’s not do that again, okay? I can’t have you leave without saying goodbye.” 

Lena looks down, a little ashamed. 

“I won’t, from now on, I won’t. You know I don’t believe in promises, but if I did, I would.” 

Kara laughs softly. They’re breathing the same air, wrapped up in one another completely. 

“I love you.” 

Lena kisses her again, their lips rushing to meet, never being close enough. 

“I love you back.” 

They sit in silence for a while, both just basking in the comfort of the other’s presence. 

Kara finally breaks it after a while. 

“Did you miss the city?” 

“Yeah” She nudges her nose against Kara’s. “But you’re still my favorite town.”

Kara kisses her wife again. And again, and _ again _ .

Later when she kisses lower and lower, finally reaching where Lena needs her most, she feels her heart swell inside her chest, she holds her breath like a prayer. 

  
When Lena finally comes under her tongue, praises of  _ Oh God _ falling from her lips, she  _ knows _ this is heaven, and she  _ knows _ , she’ll worship forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fic ever and I haven't written in so long, please be gentle! 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr, I'm cloudforesttreefrog.tumblr.com


End file.
